Her Last Sentence
by MCRmy Echelon
Summary: Draco is taking a chance to engage a certain Gryffindor. Hermione is dancing around with danger involving herself with Malfoy. Nothing M just normal innuendos you expect to see in an Dramione fiction. Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy HGxDM.
1. Chapter 1

Her Last Sentence

The air was cool but I was sweating feverishly. The lights were always ever so bright when all I wanted to do was shroud this entirely damned event into never-ending darkness. It was the cruelest torture yet, to see her spinning gracefully on the floor, just like I expected she would. Except with a different man, Viktor Krum, not me.

Her teeth were no longer like an irritating rabbit, But like a normal human's for once. I expected that was really why that waddling baboon actually asked her out to the dance anyway. Her brown hair lined with lighter streaks of chocolate whipped around her face as that guy twirled her around.

I was standing at the side; Parkinson had probably gone off with Zabini anyway. I could not tear my eyes away from her posture, the way she held herself with confidence, the way she always did. The punch she had given me was the most intimate I have ever felt. And was what set this off.

My father detested me for being such a failure and my mother never bothered nor cared to touch me. I ate my meals alone at a long table full of empty spaces. The house elves were warned to leave me well alone. I had no companions and my father did not believe in indulging in anyone but himself. I had no toys.

I was stuck in my favorite place in that dreary mansion year after year. All my time was devoted to climbing the black intricately carved staircases to the floor just below the roof. It was the only place which décor Lucius never bothered to change. Instead of grey stone walls and floor, I had a beige marble floor and white walls, from which most I carved my name.

I always sat on the ledge of the window when it rained. I reveled in the coolness, the comfort, the solitude. It surrounded me offered me shelter, and even when I was young, I abhorred the sun.

My imaginary friends were my only company. They evolved from small animals to boys the same age as me from whom I can divulge my frustrations to. But those were the days of endless rain and loneliness. The worst came when I came of age to enter Hogwarts.

The trouble began when a certain bushy-haired buck-toothed girl entered my carriage rather insolently. Looking down on her and disgusted by her looks, when I discovered she was a mudblood; I could not help but feel revolted by her. As what I was taught to do.

But now, I watched as she held her head high by a long slender neck as she laughed with pleasure. I felt bitter, strangely bitter. When she punched me, that very year, I was appalled, disgusted even. But still the prints she left on my heart were permanent. It was the very first time someone had dared to hit me. Even my father preferred to use the Cruciatus Curse never once laying his hands on me. I can never forget the flash of anger that appeared in her eyes, her biting of her lip, and her hair in a clump around her face.

The punch she left on my chest still tingled with mixed feelings. I knew I should hate her, but I did not. How could I so? She was domineering, proud, confident and intelligent. Everything that no one who surrounded me had.

She was alas, the only woman who had the courage to cross me, to hit me, to ridicule me, to chastise me. Now I watched as the woman of my dreams was in the arms of another man. I shrunk further into the corner; I continued to glare at the back of her lean figure.

Suddenly as Krum spun her around, her brown eyes caught my grey ones, startled at the ferocity in my eyes. Her eyes seemed to avoid my gaze for half a second before they recollected themselves and glared back at me, albeit with less anger and resentment.

As the song slowed to a stop, Hermione curtsied to Krum and headed back to where Potter and Weasley were sitting. Potter was talking to Weaslette and Weasley to Brown. I watched as Granger sit down sadly, bored at the fact.

I watched as Weasley stand up with a bowl. He seemed to trip over air. As he fell the bowl filled with piping hot soup seemed to go in slow motion before it landed on her gown. Her brown eyes went wide. I watched in horror as she dropped tears of pain.

The buffoons! Did they not think of bring her to Madame Promfrey or even know a quick healing spell? Before I knew it, I was sprinting towards her huddled figure. All eyes were on her. I picked her up as gently as I could in this fit of anger.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, struggling out of my strong grasp, but in vain.

"I need extra credit if I am ever going to be Head Boy," I said through gritted teeth, bored at my boring excuse.

I walked steadily out of the stunningly bright room to reveal the blanket of black the gods have cast over the sky, only leaving a few stars to comfort and remind us that light will return again. Hermione had a faint flush upon her cheeks, her arm was red. Upon stepping out of the Hall, Hermione struggled and demanded to be let down. I did not even turn into the third corridor before I was assaulted so violently I had nothing to do but let her down.

She arranged her dress calmly stating quietly that she can make her own way to see Madame Promfrey and asked that I return to the ball.

"Hermione, please stay," I said quietly, now more afraid of being left alone than ever. Her eyes seemed to soften at my request that showed that I somehow had a vulnerability. Her eyes seemed to be torn.

"I… I can't, Draco," she answered. I had never said her first name, and she never said mine. It was nice to hear my name with her voice. It offered me comfort yet again.

"Please, Hermione, I'm scared," I said, looking down.

Before I knew it, she started a volcano, "I bloody can't! You're having me darn confused! One time you're looking at me with hurt in your sad grey eyes leaving me to wonder what on earth I have done wrong! Another, you're looking at me as if I am the bane of all evil!" she shouted, banging her fists against my chest. "I damn hate you, Malfoy. Hate you!"

All the anger she showered onto me diminished my sadness and alit anger again, like she had done countless times before. And so I blurted out, "Because I bloody love you, Granger!" my hands was holding her head to look into my eyes, and so I could look at hers.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. That seemed to snap me out of my reverie, because I let go and turned away. She touched my arm stiffly. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "Take none of that to heart." But little did I know how my heart would leap into ecstasy as she said the next sentence that would change my life from what I knew it to be.

"But I didn't say I did not like it,"


	2. Chapter 2

Her Last Sentence

Everything just when back to the way it had always been. The trees were back to its dull green, the sky back to its usual grey. It was as if that night had never happened. Suddenly, Granger was avoiding me in the halls, turning abruptly away when I saw her, only catching her brown hair turning in a corner every time I looked. Not that I had the courage to talk to her anyway, I hate myself for being such a coward.

I would spy at her continuously from above my book when she flitted through the shelves in the library. The way the sun hit her hair and it glinted was ethereal, she smiled slightly in comfort as she picked up a book and sighed with disappointment as she set it down. The curve of her peach lips was enticing. She did this almost every day. And every time, I was there to catch it. I sensed the library was the only thing so precious to her that even she could not avoid it on the count of my presence.

I wanted to do the same, I wanted to ignore her, tease her, and despise her. But I could not, and what stabbed my heart till it bled was her hurt gaze she gave me every time she met my face. I could not stand it.

She was doing it right now, this very second. The evening sunset was displayed in various shades of reds, oranges and yellows, there was but a scanty number of students left in the enormous library right now. Staring at me from across the floor, I could feel her gaze burning a hole in my head.

It was as if instinct grabbed me and roughly pushed my chin up, for I tilted to meet her delicate face. I caught her small figure a distance away, her face was shadowed by red light, her eyes held my stare for a few seconds before she averted her gaze and stumbled out of the room.

My eyes returned to the words on the pages in my book and my heart clenched painfully. But even as I scanned the words, my mind registered nothing. The meanings of every single letter were lost in the depths of my head, I could not see, smell nor think of anything right now.

My fingers ran over the worn and yellowed pages of the book, my mind took that in. Every crease, every texture, every color, I noticed. And I could notice nothing else. Frustrated, I slammed my book down and walked out of the library dejectedly; following the route I usually took back to the Slytherin dorms.

I was walking purely by memory and my stare was set on the uniform grey stone tiles of Hogwarts. The evening sun made it look red, warm even. But to me, they were still the cold grey tiles that embraced me in my darkest hour.

I walked stiffly into the Slytherin common room. The room had the familiar green I had become accustomed to over the years. The black couches littered with deep green cushions in a side, the Slytherin bookshelves on another. But the fireplace blazing with heat was what looked best to me. The chatter came to a standstill as I entered. Younger students bowed their heads and left the couches, while older students just walked away.

I did not even have the strength to roll my eyes before I collapsed on the couch. I closed my eyes as I felt the soft pillows and reveled in the security when an arm snaked across my chest.

"Draco…" a high-pitched female voice whispered. I expected this welcoming consistently when I entered the Slytherin common room. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why I loathe coming back here. Pansy's hair scratched against my face annoyingly. I was not in the mood today.

"Not today, Pansy," I commanded briefly. Pansy's arms froze and did not move for a second before she redrew her hands hesitantly. It was not long before she followed the students and returned to her room.

"Something's up, Draco," Blaise commented as he too, thumped on the couch. I opened my eyes lazily and peered at him sullenly. His hair fell over his face and nearly covered his eyes; he swept it to the side and continued speaking.

"You don't usually reject Pansy's offers, and did you notice Granger running away from us the past few days?" he asked, at the comment of Hermione brought me back to the dispiriting mood. I frowned, was she that obvious? I had better do something before things got out of hand.

"We had better do something about that then," I drawled. Blaise raised his brow, and smirked in an entire Slytherin-like manner.

"That's the Draco, I know, let's set her up at her common room tonight, she studies there till midnight every day," Blaise said. I wondered how he knew so much about her when a major loophole surfaced in front of me.

"And can you get into the common room?" I asked a little irritated, how could one miss such a crucial part of a plan?

"Longbottom left a whole week's worth of passwords, it was begging to be stolen," Blaise said.

I nodded satisfied at his answer. We were going to give Granger a hell of a night today…

The night was freezing cold; my school cloak was not going to shield me from the chilling winds in the least. Blaise handed me the scrap of paper containing the Gryffindor passwords for the week, he said he was going to be late, very late since he had something to attend to. He did not tell me what the thing was, and I did not question further either.

The place was so different in the evening and in the night. No longer the warm red stone tiles that shone comfortably in the sun's rays but it reverted back to the grey cold tiles that I was so very used to. I liked that. I liked that a lot.

I was navigating by pure moonlight as I turned the last curve, I was sure this was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was snoozing deeply; I was not going to let anything obstruct me in my way to see Hermione. No matter what I'm going to say to her.

"Oi! Wake up!" I hissed rather loudly and gave the painting a kick. I was not sure whether she felt it but her eyes snapped open and she peered at me sleepily.

"Umm," I muttered as I stared at the scrap of paper, "Cockroach Clusters?" I asked, glaring at the seven different passwords on the paper. It must have been right because the Fat Lady nodded and the painting swung open and I hurriedly stepped inside.

Granger must have been so engrossed with her book because even as the painting shut with a loud thud, her eyes have never left the book. It was time for me to say something, and from all those years of insulting her, I was ready with a familiar attack.

"Granger, Granger, always studying," that seemed to have caught her attention because she lifted her gaze to meet my grey orbs, she gasped in surprise. "I knew that you had no social life, but this is dumb, even for you," I sneered. My words must have hurt her, for her gaze shrunk back but then remerged bright with fury.

"For your information, Malfoy, there are people who care about their future, and..." she dragged to emphasize the next point, I did not care what she said, as long as I could see that beautiful face, that messy hair again. "My social life is none of your business, _Tasteless Snake_,"

My attention was back to her lecture at the name, Tasteless Snake. My joy and relief evaporated, she should not have insulted me so easily alone.

"What did you call me?" I growled with unbridled anger. She seemed to have not expected that because her cheeks went red and she backed away with her chair, seeming to want to ignore me again. She was not going to get away that easily.

All my frustration from the past few days seemed to be unleashed; I advanced on her in a predator catch prey kind of way. Her eyes widened and lips were parted in fear.

"Say it," I hissed, her frail frame just a few feet from mine.

"Malfoy?" she asked, trying her luck. I stared at her pointedly. Her face fell before she sadly mumbled.

"Tasteless… Snake…"

Her brown eyes were wide; her lips were still parted, breathing heavily. Her hair was around her face like she had just got out of bed. Her shoulders were back, preparing for attack. She had an embarrassed flush; she stared up at me from under her lashes.

Hermione must have infected me with a drug because even as she repeated the insulting name, my heart hammered hardly against my chest. I was yet still a few inches away from her lips. I could stand it no longer, she was an enchantress. I dipped my head and her lips met with mine.

That must have taken her by surprise because she stood up clumsily and attempted to dislodge her lips. She had no such chance. My hand gripped her back roughly and pushed her to me, her brown eyes were alight with fury. I just stared back at her softly.

I could feel her rigid posture melt into my arms, her shoulders fell and she relaxed. I smiled against our kiss and brought it to a deeper level. She had closed her eyes; every inch of my skin was on fire. She was mine for this very moment, and no one else's. We collapsed on the couch, lips still interlocked. Her arms were around my neck, and she smelled enticing.

I delved deeper; she tasted like a mixture of heaven and hell. I was startled by my boldness. There she was, engrossed in our share of intimacy. Positioned on top of me, this was stretching my self-control to the limit, but I did not want to stop. I never wanted her off me.

Her soft skin on mine, her dark hair, a curtain around out faces, shielding us from the outside world, her lean body was full on mine; I could feel her everywhere, my arms were circled around her waist. Then, the painting slammed open…

"Draco?" Blaise asked bewildered as he strode into the common room. We broke apart immediately, stung by the presence. I wonder how this must look. Our hair disheveled, my shirt was crumpled, and Hermione's tiny tank top was hitched up to reveal her pale stomach.

"So is she your mudblood whore now?" Blaise asked, he had a disgusted frown on his face. I leapt up and was determined to pummel him for such an insult when Hermione pulled me down using my tie, nearly choking me in the process.

"You will not tell anyone about this, are you, Blaise?" Hermione asked her brown eyes silently calm and pleading. I looked at Blaise as well, softly urging him to reply with my expression.

"No," Blaise said resignedly, "I will never snitch on Draco, neither anyone else, for that matter."

At that very moment, I was intensely glad I was friends with Blaise. Who knew that Slytherin actually had a decent guy? I smiled at him slightly and he nodded curtly.

"We must make our departure, Ms. Granger. Pardon us," Blaise said and pulled me out of the warm Gryffindor common room where my beloved was to the cold dark abyss of the halls once again…

_Credits:_

_DeviantART's Artist: bonana-chan for the work that gave the weird inspiration to write this chapter._

_Work: dramione fan comic pt 1, dramione fan comic pt 2  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Her Last Sentence

"Are you absolutely mad, Malfoy?" Blaise demanded as we left the common room. The moon was nowhere to be seen and I gazed out at the navy black night sky filled with priceless stars, resolute to avoid the question at all costs.

"You will be ostracized in Hogwarts! Slytherins will hate you, Gryffindors will shun you. Hufflepuffs will suspect you and Ravenclaws will interrogate you! Have you no idea what you have just got yourself in? Associating with a mudblood, and a Gryffindor mudblood at that!" Blaise shouted, shaking me.

"Do not say mudblood," I replied curtly, looking down. I shrugged out of Blaise' grasp and walked doggedly to the Slytherin dorm. Blaise sighed irritably and followed me, muttering at how this was such a terrible situation. When suddenly, just as we were reaching our destination, he stopped and ran ahead of me, blocking my way.

"Are you serious about her?" Blaise asked, his eyes seemed to be staring right through my face.

"I don't know, Blaise. I just want her and it will be the bane of me if I gave her up to Weasel or Potter," I replied roughly, holding Blaise' glare.

"I feared you'd say that," Blaise said and muttered the password to the Slytherin dorm, as the smooth stone door slid open I could hear him say, "Damn Slytherins and their selfish persistence of that they darn want."

I smirked at the remark…

I awoke in my soft bed. It was a single room and not a soul was in sight. I lay entangled in my black silk sheets. Deep in the dungeons it was very cold, if it was not for my familiarity with the icy chill I would have insisted on living up in the towers of Hogwarts, but it was ever more private. My room was tucked into the corners of the dungeons of Hogwarts; it proved to be helpful yet a disadvantage at times.

I groaned, unimpressed by the day that was ahead, I could skip Snape's class, of course, I was in his favor, but about the old hag, McGonagall, I was not sure. I grudgingly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, I took a quick hot shower and magicked on my school robes, I did not bother to brush my hair, and it's probably going to be messy again tomorrow anyway.

I stalked out of my room and down the dark hallways lit with fire, not tinged green for once, I guess the Slytherin Student Maintenance Group from whom I assigned the job to, was not doing their work. Well, the orange flame was welcoming and a refreshing change.

As I pushed the intricately-carved wooden door to the common room, it creaked noisily, I kicked it for some extra help to get it to open quickly, and I was already late for Transfiguration…

"Malfoy, you do realize that you are fifteen minutes late for class!" Professor McGonagall informed sternly. I nodded and sidled to my seat and sat down lazily. McGonagall's eye twitched, I looked at her sweetly, my eyes daring her to do something. She must have thought this was a matter too little for her concern for she returned to her board and resumed the lesson.

I made no heed to listen to her ramble on how to change stuff, my eye was on _her_. The sunlight filtered through the clear glass to her table. I saw once again how her hair glinted it off and there were tiny streaks of red in her hair, as though she dyed it one strand at a time. Hermione's skin shone and it actually became a strain to look at her with all the light.

Her quill scratched furiously on her parchment, as if she did not know how to change a mouse into a stone figure. She frowned when she could not keep up with McGonagall's 'speed' teaching but her quill continued to move across the parchment in breaking speed, only pausing to dip it into the ink bottle.

Sensing my intense stare on her, Blaise nudged me and whispered, "Stop looking at her, Draco. Pansy is getting twitchy,"

I glanced at Pansy, sure enough; she was watching me with those blue eyes of hers, her short hair pulled back by an Alice band. She was pouting and turned away when I caught her spying. I sighed and nodded in agreement. I fished a 'muggle' pencil out of my bag. Usually, I would not be caught dead with the thing, but pencils were much easier to sketch with, besides it was linked to Hermione…

She was really affecting me, isn't she?

From the bottom of my eyes, I took in every detail of Hermione taking notes. Her brows in a determined frown, her brown eyes wide, and she was biting her lip. Her face was so close to the parchment, an inch nearer, and her nose would touch it. Her hair fell thickly around her face in messy spirals.

Her uniform was crisp, neat and in order. She wore the Hogwart's school cloak, shirt and skirt. She had grey socks and black bulky shoes on.

"You're drawing her?" Blaise asked, as he peered over at my drawing, I did not bother to answer. I just could not get her face and her hair right! I pressed my lips tightly, determined to get this right. Suddenly, the period was over and everyone was standing up, and packing up for lunch.

I sighed; I did not even finish her face.

Potter and Weasley were at her side almost immediately, chatting like complete idiots. Hermione just listened and laughed at whatever they said. Weasley unexpectedly lifted his red head and caught me watching them.

"What you looking at, Malfoy?" he spat. Hermione and Potter instantly turned to look at me. Hermione looked puzzled while Potter frowned slightly in suspicion.

"Look at you?" I asked, rolling my eyes and picking up my leather sling bag. I walked over to them, "Look at you?" I asked again in a sarcastic manner. "You have got to be kidding." It hurt me that Hermione would just stand there and do nothing, not even restraining Weasley and telling him off.

"Besides," I said, sneering, "I would never look at a dirty little mudblood." Hermione closed her eyes like she had heard this all before. And I was absolutely sure she had. Then suddenly she opened her eyes, she had a rebellious expression in her eyes and a smirk worthy of the Malfoy family on her jaw.

Her slender hand suddenly pulled my silver and green tie down harshly, when my face was level to hers she whispered her comeback to me, then let go of my tie and stalked out of the room with Weasel and Potty, leaving me alone in the classroom with Blaise.

"What did she say?" Blaise asked, walking over with his bag. I was adjusting my tie, impressed and slightly shocked at what she had just said to me.

"She said," I replied,

"She'll show me what a dirty little mudblood she can be."

_Credits: DeviantART Artist: laerry, for helping me in the last part of the completely amusing part of the entire chapter._

_Work: Dirty Little Mudblood  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Her Last Sentence

_(You might want to listen to a Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars as you read this)_

"I can already sense that you are going to get into deep trouble with her," Blaise cautioned darkly. We were sitting at the Slytherin table eating our lunch. The afternoon was warm; the great hall's sky was blue filled with puffy white clouds. I shunned it.

"I knew that ever since she punched me, Blaise," I replied pointedly.

I could pick out Granger's unruly locks from here, she was smiling slightly, her chin poised up, revealing her slender neck. Suddenly her brown eyes caught mine; I smirked defiantly while she raised her brow sarcastically. I flashed her quick smile before I broke our gaze. If I was caught…

"You do know you're playing with fire… Wait a blazing inferno right, Draco?" Blaise asked, noticing our playful exchange.

"I realize that, but she's like a drug," I replied, watching her from underneath my eye, "That I can't tear away from."

As if to contradict my statement, unexpectedly, a certain Gryffindor got up from his seat and started talking to Hermione. My gaze snapped up immediately, Blaise followed my sight and noticed before he sighed irritably, "Not you too, Draco."

I sneered at the guy, Hermione was now blushing and he picked up her hand and bloody kissed it! Placed his grubby lips on my woman! I stood up roughly and was about to hex him when Blaise pulled me down harshly, "You want your father storming in here, demanding you take the Dark Mark?" he hissed. I rapidly remembered the scene when he threatened me.

"You're not any help, Blaise," I replied. Blaise rolled his eyes sardonically, and played around with his pie.

"In case you forgot. Today is our outing to Hogsmeade," Blaise hinted, my mind caught on what was he implying immediately. I think if I can get her to follow me…

Today was bright but cold, the roofs were covered with blindingly white snow, and the town was littered with Hogwarts students, flooding through every shop and building. Hermione had just alighted from a carriage with Potter and Weasley.

She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, school robes and such. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, she grinned cheerfully at them, obviously laughing at some stupid thing they said. Weasley seemed to be scowling and Potter looked indignant.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran off, her sprinting figure barely a few feet from my huddled body. I stalked her silently, keeping the cowl of my cloak down and tried to look like a normal frost-bitten villager, I pulled my cloak around me, hiding my Slytherin tie.

My expert eyes caught Hermione among the crowd and watched as she turned swiftly into a dark alley, where she would hide of course.

I got her cornered…

I was sneaking behind; her back was to me as she peered out of the corner of a building. I did not notice a stone before me, and when I did, it was too late, against the impact of my boot; it clattered noisily and hit the stone wall. I watched in silence as her body froze rigidly.

I could already picture her hand reaching into her pocket to retrieve her wand.

Just as I suspected it, Hermione spun around and shot a disarming spell. I dodged it lithely and her eyes widened at my arrival. Sensing no danger, she slipped her wand back in her pocket, how wrong she was, I was determined to take her someplace today, someplace where we were unrecognizable.

She raised her brow defiantly; I loved it when she did that. A certain dominance in her spirit, and I prayed she would never succumb to me, it was much more fun when I was figuring out every mystery she kept, every quest she led me on, every maze she wanted me to clear.

I smirked at her in reply, I grabbed her hand roughly and yanked her until she hit my chest, then flashing her quick smile, and I muttered the spell.

We had arrived at a dark hallway, illuminated by candlelight. It was a dark portal used in the Dark Lord's time for the Malfoys. I gripped her soft hand tightly and led her to the portal I was sure to be in the next corridor. I smiled in victory as I noticed the silvery white veil portal.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her in good humor, her eyes flashed back to my face immediately. She was staring at me with curiosity before she replied.

"Verde Park." (Imaginary)

I nodded and pushed through the portal. It did not know how it worked or where exactly it took us, but there it was. Verde Park in all its glory, but surprisingly, it was deserted.

"Are Muggle parks always like this?" I asked in question, my eyes stuck to the beautiful mysterious feeling this park held.

"It's under construction, it seems a pipe exploded in the side of the park, and they're checking all the pipes below the park right now," Hermione explained softly, watching the mysterious place.

"Is it safe to be here?" I asked cheekily. Hermione shot me a glare that could kill.

"I mean. I am the only Malfoy heir left… I need to actually have a certainty that the line could go on…" I said and trailed off, grinning lightly at Granger now. Her cheeks flushed as the underlying meaning went through her innocent brain. I could almost chuckle at the sight.

Hermione, being her usual self, got her brain to come out with a witty comeback and she retorted, "Considering your relations at Hogwarts, I'm sure your pureblood line would not have a problem." And she raised her eyes up to the heavens.

I had to admit, the park was majestic and beautiful. The green trees shaded the grass, accompanied by the relaxing grey sky; I could immerse myself in it. It was breathtaking; if I could I would lose myself here and never go back to wherever my duty obliges me.

"Is there anything you would want to do here," I asked softly, surveying every inch of the empty park. She smiled slightly in comfort and smiled gratefully at me.

"I could let you listen to my music," she offered, "its muggle music though," she added hastily. I shrugged; one more rule to break wasn't going to make any difference. I had already broken a dozen or more today anyway. _Like holding a mudblood, taking an intruder into Malfoy Manor, Being in a muggle park…_

She flicked her wand and a strange square muggle device appeared and landed in her hand, she plugged in a string sort of thing which had three ends. She attached one end to her device, another to her ear and offered me the last one.

I stared at it in disgust and looked at her indignantly. Hermione sighed dramatically and stuffed it into my ear for me. Suddenly, some weird song started playing…

"_Lie awake in bed at night  
and think about your life do you want to be different? (Different...)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me"_

I looked at Hermione in wonder. I always have thought she was more into ballads, but this song? It was nothing like ballads. It was not even soft rock. It held angst, even in the first verse. I could already feel the anger, the betrayal, the sadness and the regret portrayed in one single part.

_"It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last (happened last)  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_Lie....Beautiful_

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game  
(LIE…)So beautiful, beautiful... X4"_

Her eyes were closed, her lips in a morose curve, her pale face, standing out among the dark sky, the emerald green. She was captivated in this song, I could tell. she held her arms like she was cold, and her brows were furrowed, she seemed to be thinking about something intensely, and I was not going to break her concentration. And somehow, I could feel that this song was going to have an impact on my life.

_It's a beautiful lie ---  
It's a perfect denial --- (So beautiful, beautiful)  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in ---  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me"_

She lifted her lids up to reveal her brown orbs once again, she smiled at me sadly and I wondered what she was bottling up in that prison from which she called her heart…

_Song: A Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars_


	5. Chapter 5

Her Last Sentence

Hermione smiled at me, and sighed. Then she got up abruptly and ran over to a large grass field filled with trees. I followed her curiously, my heart strangely uplifted to see her so happy again. Hermione's hair was covering part of her face and her hair was more in disarray now.

She had taken off her scarf and her school robe. She was left with her Gryffindor tie, her blouse and skirt. Then, grinning at me teasingly, she fell to the soft grass and rolled around in it. Before stopping to a standstill with her eyes to the sky.

"It's so beautiful, I don't want to leave," Hermione said as I settled myself and lay down beside her. She peered at my curiously out of the side of her eyes. The grass was so soft and dry, i could smell the earth below me. Then she closed her eyes, I did the same…

I did not know how long it had been but my snapped open when I felt a stray drop of water on my cheek. The clouds were thunderous and black, the rain threatening to fall.

"Hermione," I blubbered groggily, "get up!" Hermione's eyes opened blearily, she rubbed her eyes and then looked at me in concern.

"What?" she asked. My head motioned to the direction of the sky. Just as she realized it, the rain started to fall and the nearest trees in the wide open field were a yard away, wondering regretfully why we had wandered to the exact middle of the field, I pulled Hermione's hand and ran towards the lone oak tree.

The rain was heavy, threatening to drown us all. Our sight was limited to a few inches away and only trusting my instinct to where our shelter was. My feet felt like lead and my arms ached, my neck hurt and my shoulders drooped.

We were halfway there when Hermione collapsed. Thankfully, her hand broke the fall, being what she is; she brushed it off and continued running towards the tree. The rain was now thundering on our heads making little drumming noises, this was going to be a very long rainstorm, and we were already soaked through before we reached the magnificent oak.

My heart suddenly felt like a ton, we had been running for what seemed like hours in the rain, slipping every few steps and regaining our composure and continued sprinting.

The wind howled, managing to lift my wet hair.

The grass there was already muddy, because of the slope which led water to pool around the bottom of the oak, but because of the thick canopy the tree had, the trunk remained dry.

"We'll have to climb up, 'Mione" I whispered, her lean frame was already shivering slightly, no matter how much she tried to control or hide her cold from me. She tried to hide her face from me, turning her head away.

I climbed up the rough bark of the tree. The roughness of the bark, clawing through my palm, scratching it roughly, it was torture to drag myself up the height of the tree. Once I had reached a part in the tree where there was space, I reached my hand down to pull Hermione up. She was already halfway up when she met my hand, I pulled her up and she slumped tiredly on the fairly large platform. There was space for two to sit, but not to sleep.

She was looking at her cut across her palm. Her blood was red, crimson red, oozing across the clean slit. Her blood was exactly like mine. Red, no more, no less.

I had contemplated returning to the portal, but our wands were more than two kilometers away. I cursed myself for running to the tree, now we were stranded here. Hermione looked like she could not walk another step, and I certainly could not make a trip there and back without apparating or collapsing.

Our only choice was to stay here until the rain stopped. I shifted myself to the side of the tree, my legs dangling precariously of the edge. Making barely enough space for Hermione to lie down, I flashed a comforting smile.

"You can lie down, Draco," Hermione mumbled, hugging her legs, trying to create warmth through her sopping wet clothes.

"Nah, you need to rest, you look exhausted,"

"I'm not the one who had to drag me here, using double the strength," she argued.

"There's not enough space for the both of us, 'Mione" I hoarsely replied, wondering just when I picked up that nickname for her.

"There is if we lie closely to each other,"

"That would be ungracious of me" I said.

"Just damn it and lie next to me, Draco," she shot back fiercely.

I was too tired to retort, she was positioning herself carefully, leaving space for me to lie next to her. My eyelids were drooping, the drumming of the rain sounded just like a lullaby when I was in the tree, egging me on to the rejuvenating slumber.

I scooted next to her, and laid down gingerly, my arm had touched hers. Her sleeve was wet and her hand was icy cold.

"Are you cold, Hermione?" I asked worriedly, my eyes straining to keep open.

"No," she replied shortly.

My face was too tired to shoot her a look. It was just like her, to not tell anybody that she needed help. Her hair was matted with water and stuck to her face. Her blouse was wet and clung to her skin, revealing her curves and her skirt lay across her legs. She was curled up in a fetal position, her hands hugging her legs tightly.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, bring her body as close to mine as I can, her face was buried in the crook of my neck and her position relaxed. I could feel the exact texture of her blouse and can almost feel her skin through the thin material soaked with water.

My hand traveled up to stroke her wet hair, her eyes eventually shut, and her peaceful breathing was clear to me.

Just as I was about to drift into a sleep I desired, I felt her slim arms snake around my chest, one on my chest and one reaching my back. And before I knew it, her soft lips was on mine and stayed there until...


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: This Chapter is a lot more-light-hearted than the ones preceding it_.

Her Last Sentence

_There was nothing but her. There she stood, waiting for me. I walked towards her beautiful face, and pressed my lips to hers. My hand was in her hair, stroking the beautiful soft and tangled hair, her lashes fluttered against my cheek, and her arms snaked around my waist…_

_She broke apart, she was standing inches away from my face, she stood rigidly, looking me dead straight in the eye. Her mouth was set in the firm pout she had when she was displeased. Her brow was arched challenging me._

"_It's over," she whispered softly albeit ruthlessly…_

My eyes snapped open; my sight was blurry and could only catch hold of a sea of green and a few silhouettes of leaves. I blinked to clear my sight and sat up. It was morning already and the sunlight somehow filtered through the thick canopy of the oak to reach me.

Hermione was already sitting over there. I followed her gaze and noticed that she was staring out from under the oak tree. I looked at myself and wondered how we are going to explain ourselves when we get to Hogwarts. The wand would not reveal the spell to get to the portal but I had to make this believable for the professors.

My clothes were rumpled, my shoes scratched and my hair messier than usual and I bet that was the same with Hermione. Not to mention she left her school robe and scarf out there. No doubt that it was blown away in the rain.

"Hermione," I whispered, nudging her shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

That was the first time I had ever uttered the words. The first time I have ever felt guilty enough to state it. The first time I had ever cared enough for the person to say it. Inside I was questioning myself for all the stupid acts I had ever done. If we had a date, let's say somewhere near Hogsmeade, we would not be in this trouble. And Hermione was dragged into this all because of my folly.

"We have to go back, 'Mione," I whispered, yet she still did not respond. I pulled her back from the edge and feared for the worse. I feared that she would be angry or worse crying. I have absolutely no experience with crying girls.

The only one I had was when I broke up with them. They would be sure to scream to the heavens. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed. I usually just walked away, my hands in my pockets, indifferent.

I looked at her face; it was framed by her messy tangled hair that still managed to curl through all the rain poured down on it last night. My fingertips ran over her face, from her forehead to the bridge of her nose all the way down to her lips.

I sighed with relief; Hermione shrugged out of my hold and smirked at me cheerfully. She seemed to have gotten my love for smirking, I thought. Her eyes flashed mischievously at me and she tapped her finger on her lip, as if in thought.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear the heir of the infamous Malfoys apologize, to a mudblood at this," she teased. I lifted my head and scowled at her, but I could not help but let a smile leak in.

"Come on, we'll have to go, Granger," I prompted. Her eyes dimmed sadly and she nodded resignedly and climbed down the tree and jumped off. When I was finally down too, she laughed at me and ran away. She was just so childish sometimes.

"But that's why you love me," she retorted as if reading my mind. Love was it then? That was strange. Love was so peculiar. I had always read that love created pain and hate. That was the essential feeling of Love.

But it never stated that love made me yearn to look at the person, hear the person's voice, want to keep the person safe… and made me feel like I was on a cloud, and I had someone to count on, when all else fails.

Hermione ran to the benches with me in pursuit. When finally we reached the bench, we were panting heavily. I was about to raise my wand and mutter the spell to return us to the portal when…

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice demanded. I turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. I looked at the figure. He was tall and dressed in a blue uniform. On his shirt it read 'Sergeant Nash'. He looked fairly young but I had no doubt he can restrain both of us.

"Follow me," Nash said. I looked to Hermione; she was expert at this muggle stuff. She nodded, got off the bench and followed the guy. I nudged her in question.

"He's a policeman, let me handle the talking and you shut your mouth," she hissed.

"But—

"Zip it!" she hissed and continued on following the policeman.

We had reached a silver car with a red stripe over it and on it was 'POLICE' in bold. As if anybody here was blind. Hermione was standing at the door of the car, looking unsure. As if choosing for her, Nash shoved her in the car roughly.

"Hey!" I shouted. Hermione watched me with wide eyes, cautioning me. Nash head had turned. He glared at me. Hermione was tugging on my arm, so judging against my better judgment I followed suit and went in the car and sat beside Hermione.

The car smelt faintly of leather…

"How did you get in the park?"

"We climbed over the gates, sir,"

I was bored out of my wits. He had been asking that question three times for a whole five minutes and Hermione had been answering the exact same answer.

"Why were you there?"

This was sure to repeat the procedure of the former question, I watched in boredom and Hermione sat stock straight and tried to answer the questions as politely as possible.

"I was there because he was trying to propose to me," Hermione answered.

That got my attention. I lifted my head off the table and stared at Hermione in incredulity.

"Isn't that so, dear?" she asked sweetly. I nodded in reply, still stunned by what she said. We were there because I was asking for her hand in marriage? Only Hermione could think about something insulting to say in such a dire situation.

"His mother died the week before. And he was feeling devastated. His mother raised him all alone by herself. But unfortunately she had fallen into the clutches of cancer,"

Cancer? What was that? The star sign? How could one die of a star sign?

Nash nodded understandingly and looked at me pitifully. It was taking all my effort not to burst out in mocking laughter. Yet Hermione did it so easily, her face was sad and her eyes were wide, silently beseeching the policeman to let us go.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'll have to see at least a parent or a guardian," Nash said. Hermione nodded and said to me.

"I guess we'll have to fetch Mr. Snape, then."…

Snape. Of all bloody people she asked me to fetch Snape. I apparated to Hogsmeade immediately and sprinted down the stairs to the dungeons. All to get 'Mr. Snape'.

As I burst in the door. Snape looked at me calculatingly before nodding and motioning to my seat. Not bothering to ask why was I absent when I was supposed to be back from the Hogsmeade outing. But instead of going to my seat, I ran to him and grabbed his cloak and uttered the spell…

There we were again in that dark hallway. But I had no time to admire the décor of the place. I just grabbed Snape by the cloak and yanked him to the portal and whispered, "Hynde Town Police Station."

We had appeared on the porch immediately. I plastered a fake smile on my face and practically threw the cloaked Professor in.

"Is this your guardian?" Nash asked, I nodded firmly, trying not to notice Snape's strangling glare.

"Are you aware these two kids were in a closed park? Proposing to each other?" Nash demanded.

"I was just informed of it," Snape sneered, his eyes still on me, I flashed him a quick smile. I had hell to pay when I was back in Hogwarts.

"Fine then, since this is the first time, you get off with a warning," Nash stated, "You may go."

At those beautiful words of freedom, Hermione dashed out and I wanted to sprint out after her when Snape clutched my collar, choking me in the process. With his black ominous cloak, he swept out of the police station dramatically and out into the streets.

"Closed Park!" Snape hollered, glaring at both of us, even though I was almost his height. "Proposing! Me as your Guardian!"

"You both have a lot of explaining to do," he said between gritted teeth. We nodded obediently.

Then Snape grabbed Hermione and apparated us to Hogwarts…


	7. Chapter 7

Her Last Sentence

"I really hope you have considered how to explain to the Headmaster," Snape sneered as we trudged up the path to Hogwarts. The snow was falling. It seemed that Hogsmeade always had unpredictable weather.

Hermione looked down in shame in Snape's scolding. I nudged her and flashed a playful smile. She stared out at the corner of her eye and can only look at me reproachfully and managed a weak smile at most. I guess she was not used to being scolded.

"Mr. Malfoy. You had better listen to my lecture," Snape warned, his black eyes staring through me, half covered by his greasy hair, "You understand that your father will have to be informed."

I looked at him fearfully and back at Hermione. Suddenly, the entire burden that seemed to have disappeared over the past day reappeared and weighed on my heart heavily. My father had told me that I was due for the dark mark in the next few months and had placed one of his own 'marks' on my shoulder. Ensuring him that if I wanted to escape, he would be able to find me in a flash of a second.

Snape's eyes bore into mine, glittering. I stared back, my eyes unflinching, I knew better than to fear Snape. Respect him was sure, but never fear the likes of him. Snape seemed to read my mind because not a few seconds later he turned away and his lecture grew silent.

I glanced back at Hermione. Her face was not toward the white cold floor of ice no more; instead she looked at me calculatingly. Determined to find what had stopped the gush of words from the Professor's mouth.

I smiled at her blandly. My heart was heavier than ever. I wanted to find a way out. But now, there seemed to be no route for me to run from what was imminent…

The headmaster's office was spacious and filled with silver ornaments and a beautiful phoenix. It had welcomed Hermione cheerfully in the room but kept silent when I came in too. Its eyes watching my every move inside its master's hall.

"Your consequences are dire," Dumbledore said appearing from an invisible door or something, his twinkling blue eyes looking at us in question yet understanding, "Your names are recorded in the Muggle authority's database. I really do hope you do not go into such situations again."

Hermione nodded silently, I dipped my head in agreement as well. Dumbledore's face seemed to lighten up because he clasped his hands and turned to face me.

"Draco, it seems that you have a very important day ahead of you," Dumbledore announced. He was smiling but he looked strangely solemn.

"Your fiancé has arrived at Hogwarts,"…

Hermione looked at me in shock and turned away harshly. My brain was racking through every single tiny detail. But I came up with nothing, I had no fiancé, I was not engaged to be married. My hand snaked quietly to hold Hermione's hand…

"I once had a life without drama," Blaise commented, "But ever since you had a crush on Granger over there, my life is now officially chaotic."

I glared at Blaise. It was Saturday again, exactly one week since I confessed to Hermione. Since then, I sneaked into the Gryffindor common room, took a mudblood into Malfoy Manor, got caught by muggle police and… had a fiancé.

It seemed I was already engaged for months without knowing. This girl was a pureblood, naturally, extraordinarily pretty. But I hated her. Having a fiancé of course eradicates a few choice obstructions. No more Pansy, no more screaming girls…

She was sitting in front of me. She had arrived just today. Her blonde hair fell around her face in perfect order. Her pink lips displayed no emotion and her bright blue eyes stared at me in displeasure. Her posture was perfect, straight back, hands on her lap, chin held high…

It seemed that fate was against me. For Hermione was right behind her. Two house tables separated her from Astoria. Hermione's hair was curly and very tangled, from what I could see. Surrounding her brown eyes were shadows from the late-night studying. Her lips were red from biting and she was slumped over the table, staring idly at her bowl of porridge.

"So Draco, it seems that I must get to know you better," Astoria said, her nose in the air.

"Well, I do not wish to," I retorted.

Astoria's eyes turned dark and she hissed loudly at me, "We are to get married in a few weeks and I—

My eyes widened at her words, hastily, I grabbed her collar and jerked her nearer. He eyes went wide and she coughed violently. I smirked a little. Good to hurt her pretty little neck a bit.

"What do you mean in a few weeks?"

"You're father intends for you to get the dark mark after our wedding,"…

I had finally got out of Astoria's fist-like grasp. Four hours, full of her high posh voice instructing me what to do, got sent to detention for a week because of hexing her mouth. I had to see Hermione right now.

Luck was on my side, she was leaning over the Victorian walls of Hogwarts. Looking out at the sky which threatened to rain or snow… yet again.

"Hermione," I said tenderly, touching her shoulder.

She turned around hesitantly and smiled lightly. The shadows around her eyes more prominent now. I looked at her in concern and she smirked.

"Congrats on your fiancé,"

"Hermione that's what I want to talk to you about,"

"What's the matter? She doesn't want to marry you?"

I detested her light conversation. She knew why I was here and she was not going to make this talk any easier. Her brow was raised, but her eyes threatened to close. I knew that she needed some rest or she'll collapse.

"She does. That's the problem," I replied.

"She loves you Draco, you should treat her well,"

Hermione has not an inch of what Astoria feels. All she's eager about is the large inheritance I will get when Lucius dies. And being my wife, she will get a part of it.

"What about you then?" I asked, getting more heated up by the second.

She laughed lightly, making a dismissive gesture that really cut deep. Then her smile faded and she looked at me sternly.

"You are to marry her Draco," she instructed, "There is going to be a ball the prefects are holding to celebrate the marriage. The first to ever be held in Hogwarts, don't mess it up," she whispered, her lips dangerously close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Her hands on my chest seemed to have left fatal marks on me.

She then patted my shoulder lightly and left.

A ball she said. I could remember what happened at the last ball I attended. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea.

_Author's Note: I understand it's all a bit rushed. But I really hate to wirte boring chapters and I'm really scared of dropping out of the story like so many I did before so bear with me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: This Chapter may explain everything that is coming up or perhaps nothing at all._

Her Last Sentence

A Few Days Later…

I was working my guts out to complete every assignment given by the professors. I tried to do my best in the reports. I had to strive to be the second achieving pupil in the week. In three days, I skipped ranks to being the second in the level. My goal was achieved but not done.

I looked at my hands. They were aching, probably from all the extra work I had to do.

"I don't get why you're working so hard," Blaise said, we were on our way to the dungeons for Snape's potion lessons.

"McGonagall said that other than celebrating my engagement," I paused sourly, "The ball is for celebrating star students too."

Blaise looked at me in puzzlement, "What has that got to do with Greengrass and Granger?"

"Elementary, my dear Zabini," I quoted from one of the famous muggle detective. I smirked at him, surprised at my own genius. I may have gained humane feelings with Hermione but my ego was not any lower than before.

"The top male and female students will lead the dance," I stated, grinning smugly.

"You're the top male student, right now and Granger has occupied the top female student spot for years…"

Understanding dawned on him like a bullet and he too gained that smug grin on his face. Just then, the evil bitch had arrived. Even from the dim light lit with the licking flames I could see whatever she was wearing. It seemed that she had learned a thing or two from one of the 'girls' of Hogwarts, her blouse was tight and her skirt was short for school limits. Her heels clicked rhythmically on the Hogwarts floor.

She gave me a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat's,—I had no idea why I knew so many muggle icons— it was nauseating and I just wanted to deal a punch to her perfect porcelain face. She walked over-confidently to me and hooked her arms with mine.

My eyes narrowed at her self-assuming manner. Had she no upbringing at all? Unfortunately, my brain reminded me that I held myself with the same sort of arrogance a few years ago. I could feel her elbow digging in my rib as we walked, somehow punishing me for my indifference.

I would certainly not tolerate such behavior, from a mere woman at that. The only woman that can treat me like dirt was perhaps Granger and I smiled at the thought. Not forgetting my intention when she linked her disgusting arm with mine. I silently unsheathed my knife for cutting ingredients out of its scabbard. The blade glinted in the light of the flames. I leaned over and felt my wrist flick left, it hit the spot.

I watched in pleasure as my knife tore through her sleeve and gave that damn Greengrass a good deep cut.

Astoria's—as I was deemed to call her—eyes widened and narrowed with annoyance.

"Unhook your unworthy arm from my contact immediately," I hissed. Her defensive stance faltered and she meekly withdrew her arm. I rolled my eyes. I detested females like her. Faking a rebellious streak, it was pathetic.

I strode into the dungeon feeling spiteful. My hateful emotions faltered as I saw Hermione's brown eyes. Her gaze had unknowingly wandered to my face and she smiled politely at me.

Frustration came flooding back. I had rather she scold me or hit me. This lack of interest was killing me, filling me with emptiness. I could not bear that she felt nothing. Felt alright when I was due to be wed with another woman…

I was walking to the library. Somehow I had an addiction to the place, and I knew that was where Hermione was. I slipped into my original seat. In front of Hermione, this time she was reading a History of Magic book instead of the usual leisure fantasy novels.

Hermione like the past few days ignored me, pretending to be engrossed in her book. Even if she could not see me, I gave her a reassuring smile. But it felt like my smile was reflected off the cover of the book.

I sighed quietly and fished whatever book that I had picked up from one of the random shelves I passed to get to this table and began to idly sweep across the words.

Suddenly the little light from the sun covered by clouds was blocked. I lowered my book to stare at the figure that was blocking.

He was the same dark haired guy that had kissed Hermione's hand; it seemed to me that he was trying to start up a conversation. Their casual chat held of no importance to me, but since he was talking to my woman, I made an effort to listen. And I thanked god I did.

"So Hermione, want to go with me to the Celebratory Ball?" he asked, finally revealing his motive for the conversation.

Hermione's eyes widened, her polite voice dropped at her stare turned from his eyes to mine. I gave her a warning stare, she responded with a diminishing look. She turned back to him.

"Joel—

I stood up roughly, drawing both their attention. I had to act now. And to tell him she was mine.

"I'm sorry, _Joel_," I said mockingly, "Hermione is the top female student, and I currently being the top male one. We're going to the ball together, to lead the first dance."

Joel's eyes narrowed at my brazen statement. Hermione stared at me in anger and surprise. I gave her no heed and focused my stare on the damned guy. He left giving me withering glares. Hermione obviously not informed of this, grabbed my collar, like what I did to Astoria a few days earlier.

"What do you mean by 'going to the ball together'?" she asked forcefully.

I could not help but give her a grin. If Astoria had popped into the library now and saw us in this position…

Sensing that I was not going to give her an answer, Hermione stood up in aggravation.

"I will go to McGonagall about this. Bring your fiancé too!" Hermione shouted as she stormed out of the library…

"Malfoy is the top male student currently, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, debating with a flushing Hermione.

Astoria was standing beside me. He eyes bulging out from anger and her face red and blotchy. If any guy saw her now, they would not say that she was beautiful. Hermione's banter with McGonagall was uninteresting and I zoned out.

"So what do you choose, Draco," McGonagall's shrill voice startled me out of my reverie. I looked at her in confusion.

McGonagall sighed and repeated the question, "Who shall you choose? Ms. Granger or Ms. Greengrass?"

Both of them were standing in front of me now. Neither of them getting close to McGonagall's towering frame though.

Astoria was but an inch taller than Hermione. But that was probably because she wore those migraine-giving heels. Astoria's hair, like I mentioned was honey blonde and was straight. Not a single strand of hair out of place. Her cold blue eyes stared at me shrewdly, daring me to make a decision. Her upturned nose high in the air her lips in a thin line. She had make up on, light green around her eyes, her tinged cheek with her blush making it pinker than ever and her lips were caked with blood red lipstick.

Astoria had a good figure, I guess. I chuckled softly to myself. Who was I kidding? She had a brilliant body, a nice rack. Everything seemed to be proportioned.

I had only known her for day but I knew she possessed the exact same qualities Slytherin wanted. The model Slytherin, you could say. I knew that if I chose her I would break Hermione's heart. But if I did not, there was a possible chance she would tell my father, bringing the 'day' closer than ever.

Hermione's unruly brown hair dropped around her face, her brown eyes flecked with auburn streaks, the eyes I had observed for months, the shadows of her eyes were lighter than before. Her prominent nose, was slanting in a slope, her cheeks was flushed with peach pink. Her lips were a natural sort of red.

Hermione did not have a great body but she held her own charm. She was tall for girls her age. She had a kind of leanness that Astoria could only wish to possess. I could deem that her body was very lithe.

In a way, I guess you could say the two women in front of me were not much different. But I had to disagree. Maybe I was just biased, for I was sure every guy in Hogwarts, had they not known Hermione, would pick Astoria in a blink of an eye.

Maybe I would too. But I knew Hermione; I knew what she was like. It was true; Astoria was certainly a little more beautiful than Hermione. But she can never match up to her. Looks would fade within time, but not your character.

Your character stays with you. And I had already known Hermione's character the day she laid her hands on me. She was determined, a planner and bossy. All that I could tell, but I also knew how she hid her feelings.

I had felt doubt for the past few days whether I should really try so hard. What if she really had no feelings for me? But my doubts evaporated when I saw the slight upturn of her lips when she realized that I had worked hard to become the second achieving pupil. Not to mention how many essays I had to do within the day to make up for my previous ones.

I do not know from what degree she fancied me, but I loved her. I loved Hermione Granger. I loved her because of the flaws. Because that is what makes her what she is. I knew that she conceded to Astoria because she was not sure of her feelings. Not sure of herself. And perhaps the only one thing I wanted to change was self-esteem.

She always seemed to think that being a sidekick to Potter was helping the Light. And to be true, it is. The Light could use some brains like her. But one disadvantage about being next to Potter was that all the attention is always on him. Whether he wants it or not.

Hermione gave the impression that she loved being out of the limelight. And I believe she really does. I doubt her parents shower her with much attention. Boys came and go, she knew that. So she found her refuge in books.

But I wanted to give her attention. I wanted to remember every contour of her face, every strand of hair in its position. Until I can see her even if she is not with me anymore.

If only she could see herself like how I see her. How I see her heart. And right then, I knew the answer.

For just this one night, I decided. My father can put me through all sorts of torture after that. But I wanted to be sure that I had this one night. One beautiful memorable night with her, so I can keep it in my head forever.

"Hermione Granger,"

_Author's Note: Once again bear with me for the rush._


	9. Chapter 9

Her Last Sentence

There was only an hour till the ball. Speculation had begun about my choice. Slytherins shunned me, though they still obeyed my command. I was done minutes ago. What is there to do? My hair was like it always was. I threw on a dress robe in seconds. That was pretty much it, was it not?

I stepped out of the Slytherin dorms, ignoring anyone who was in front of me. It was easy to me to pretend everyone I did not want to see to be invisible. I could just stare past their bodies and envision the particular space they were blocking.

Before I could hear the stone wall slide back into place, I heard light footsteps. My hand slid instinctively into my pocket, grasping my wand. You can never be too sure who was going to hex you when you are in Slytherin.

"I'm not going to hex you, Draco," the familiar high soft voice of Pansy flooded my ears through the silence.

I turned around and gave a curt smile. She was all dolled up for the ball. Her usual short bowl cut morphed into a small bun with strands of hair over her face. Her hard face seemed softer and her dark eyes were lighter. She had blue eye-shadow around her eyes and she had a pastel pink gloss on her lips. She smiled lightly at me. A green gown she wore with black lace trimmings.

"Pansy," I greeted cordially.

"Hi Draco," Pansy said politely, "I just wanted to say, good luck."

A small simple sentence that seemed to hold a hidden agenda, but I knew it meant well all the same.

She continued to smile at me. I smiled back in response. She nodded meaningfully and turned back to return into the dorms. I never thought I would live to see Pansy say thank you sincerely. But then again, I never thought I would fall in love with Hermione Granger either…

I looked around for Hermione. The dance was beginning soon. I knew she would not run. She was not the kind to leave in cowardice. Just then Potter and his friends came in.

Potter was with Weaslette of course, Weasley with Brown. I anticipated the next arrival. I was right. Hermione followed behind Brown.

I walked towards her, much to the suspicious hostility directed at me from Potter and Weasley. From Hermione's face, I could tell she was not angry anymore. She had a small smile on her face, teasing me as I approached.

She stood out in the room, I could tell. The trend nowadays it seemed was pastel light colors. And only Hermione was wearing bright blood red in the room. Ever proud of her house, I never doubted that she would pick the color red above all others.

Despite the occasion, Hermione still could not get her hair to tame down. Although I could see that it was shinier, and in less a tangled mess than before. She wore gold eye-shadow, her brown lashes framing her eyes beautifully. Her tan eyes daring me to do something.

Her dark peach lips smirking at me, agreeing with her eyes. Hermione was getting more and more accustomed to smirking recently, must have spent too much time with me.

Her gown had a corset, decorated with inter-crossing lines to make a perfect symmetrical pattern with silver across. It hugged her torso perfectly, with a black satin skirt to finish it off. The skirt reached the floor, the satin skirt rustled against the white marble floors of the room.

I bounded over the room in a sprint and enveloped her in a hug. I wonder how this might have looked. I never thought that I would be an example of inter-house unity. Her hair smelt wonderful, mint, as usual. And even as I hugged her I could not help but feel a twinge of regret. There was no doubt that Astoria had already told my father.

But I knew him well. Well enough to know that he would not make an entrance now. He would probably wait in my room to tell me the news. There was no support either way. My mother would have supported my father to the end. Astoria was going the same way. And Hermione can never know of this.

I looked sideways in Hermione's embrace to Snape's look of contempt. I stared at him steadily, waiting for a response before he gave me a nod. A shallow dip of his head, but I caught it. It was now all set. Hermione's friends would be informed by Blaise before the day was over.

I broke free; Hermione's smile was wide as ever, I led her to the dance floor. Her eyes widened considerably before she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I have no idea how to dance, Malfoy,"

I gave her a quick grin before whispering back, "It's all in the leading, il mio amore."

Her blush deepened in color, she straightened her posture and lifted her chin like how she danced with Krum. I rolled my eyes at how she tried to hold herself, even though what she was doing was perfectly fine. As if to punish me for laughing at her, her heel dug into my dress shoes.

I winced in pain and shot her a questioning look. She smiled at me sweetly and I could not hold back a chuckle.

That was how it was for the rest of the dance. We were fooling with each other, determined to make the other slip up first. Earning us a couple of laughs and a few curious looks during the dance, when it ended, Hermione walked out of the circle, determined to make a fool of herself anymore.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" She asked.

"No thank you, I think it will be better if I go and get you one," I replied. She rolled her eyes in that infuriating manner, brushing my comment off lightly.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking over there and getting one myself, Draco," she replied and pushed her way through the huge crowd watching Blaise swing some random girl with black hair on the floor.

I tried to keep my eyes on her, it was not that hard since her striking red dress was not hard to lose, but through the sea of people, I was losing sight of her gradually. Nevertheless, my eyes were trained on her hair. She had gotten to the food table, she had better arrive fast, the first dance was starting soon, and the professors are slowly arriving.

Then a flash of blonde crossed her head and she was gone. My mouth was set into a grim line. I had every idea who the blonde was…

I pushed past the gawking couples roughly. Were Zabini's dancing skills really that great? I had no doubt that Hermione would be able to hold her own. But just in case Astoria decides to do anything.

"He made his decision a few days ago," I heard Hermione hiss.

"His choice was wrong"

"Wrong?" Hermione questioned.

I heard Astoria's ear-splitting laugh. My heart suddenly felt a sudden jolt. She was going to tell Hermione something horrible. Something I did not want Hermione to know. Then… she told her.

"The day after this, Draco's going to get the dark mark. And the day after that, he is going to marry—

My hand closed upon Astoria's foul lips. Her black dress reached the ground, making it hard for me to stand properly. My other hand has already closed around my wand. One more word and she was going to—

"Is this true, Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

I kept my eyes down on the struggling traitorous slut. All of sudden Astoria's body went limp. I looked up and Hermione was holding her wand. Her brown eyes were staring at me in fury. Her lips were firm, all signs of playfulness gone, her brows were furrowed and her hair was suddenly wilder than ever.

I looked for back-up, she could not remember this. I did not want her to remember me like this. It has been barely a week but I have loved her for all of a few years. If only I could have more time, at least a few more months if not a year.

Unexpectedly, Snape was brushing through the students and Potter and Weasley were charging through the left. She was cornered. I had no reason to explain to her now, and I did not want to. Yet her eyes still glared at me, demanding for an answer.

It was rare to ever see a woman with so much rebel and spirit in her. I gave her a sad smile. Snape raised his wand and uttered a spell, and then… she fell into my arms, knocked out…

"You're planning to leave her?" Weasley demanded forcefully. I guess Blaise had not explained things clearly enough to them.

"Yes," I said bluntly.

I watched Hermione's flaccid body on the Hospital Wing's bed. She was still wearing her dress, her previous frown still etched on her unconscious face. Snape was pouring a silver liquid down her throat and I could not bear to watch.

"You damned—

"Ron, I'm sure he has a good reason," Potter restrained him by gripping the red-heads shoulder. Potter seemed to understand why I was doing this and he confirmed my suspicion when he asked.

"Do you need any help from us?" he asked.

I shook my head. There was no other route I could tread. I was getting my life chosen for me tomorrow anyway. Potter nodded and led Weasley away.

My eyes strayed to Hermione again. Snape had finished pouring the silver liquid from the potion vial. He was careful to not spill any. As far as I was informed by him, this potion was rare and dangerous.

It erased memories and replaced them with fake ones. Ones that was familiar to your mind and comfortable with your brain. The dosage depended on how much you wanted erased. And since it was only a week, Hermione needed no more than half a bottle which was measured out a few hours before the ball.

A few seconds later, Hermione thrashed around her bed just like what Snape anticipated she would. Knowing her character, she might struggle for a few more minutes than the normal patient and eventually she would succumb to the effects of the potion. I knew she would, no one could escape the clutches of it. No one in reported history, that is.

I sat down numbly on the chair beside her bed; I tried to pin her down, in fear that she would hurt herself. And soon the melody of a recent song I heard flooded into my mind and unconsciously I began to sing.

"It's a beautiful lie,  
it's a perfect denial.  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in,  
so beautiful, beautiful lie makes me."

I guess I could deem it as our song. Though it was a pretty unusual song to choose, most normal people chose songs that spoke of happy endings, beautiful sunsets. But then again, both of us were not normal.

Under the melody, Hermione stopped struggling, her body calmed down. The potion had taken effect. And she would never remember the week's incident except for the students of Hogwarts. From whom I was sure was warned against it.

One day, I was certain she would find out. Through her friends, family or maybe her future spouse who was from Hogwarts too. But she will never recall the strong yet fragile bond between us. The spark that set us aflame when we touched, the magic I felt when I saw her face…

Maybe for the better or for the worse, but I knew I could never lay a finger on Hermione Jane Granger lying down in front of me. The mudblood whom I was forbidden to love, and yet I still did.

Perhaps she taught me how to hope. Because I could not stop praying that something will happen tomorrow and lead me away from the path I was meant to take.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Last Sentence

_Notice: The updates of the chapters will be affected each week as I have limited time on the computer._

The chatter flooded in from behind the heavy oak doors of Hogwarts. The gossip was inevitable, but I did not expect such a reaction. Just as I thought it, I recalled last night's events.

Lucius had left a parchment on my bed, indicating that I was to be prepared for tomorrow and to not try anything funny. He was under protection; the Death Eaters were linked to his progress and his physical form. It was practically impossible to kill him and not get an army of Death Eaters and Dementors storming into Hogwarts.

My suitcase was reduced in size and I carried it in my pocket. I was meant to wait for him in the Great Hall. Lucius wanted an entrance.

I pushed open the large doors and instantly the loud chatter became hushed whispers that created an obvious spotlight on me. Eyes followed my every move, every swing of my arms was noted down in precision.

I settled down beside Blaise. As I was used to, Blaise did nothing but pat my shoulder in concern. My eyes were trained on Hermione Granger. As more pupils noted this, they turned their heads to watch her.

The school was informed to keep the week's events a secret. But I knew there was bound to be someone who would slip up. But by the time she knew, I would be long gone. Even though last night had been what I had not imagined it to be. Yet, it was still my most cherished memory.

Her eyes lifted up to meet mine and she scowled in hostility. Exactly like she used to look when her eyes found my countenance. Weasley instead stuck his elbow in her ribs; she shot a look at him and returned to eating her breakfast.

Then I heard the familiar creak of the oak doors opening again. Not to admit me in the Great Hall, but very close.

Lucius was dressed in his finest. Everything from his velvet green suit to the snake headed cane, polished till it shone. His long blond hair was smooth down and he looked proudly at Dumbledore before turning to stare at me.

His eyes narrowed when he stared at my face. 'Was my face really that awful?' I thought sardonically. I got up swiftly and walked to him. His hand immediately rested on my shoulder, though I was but an inch shorter than him. But I was not going to give him the pleasure. I shrugged his hand off roughly. There was no way; I was going to let him think he was forcing me to leave, when in truth he was.

I was going to walk out here with dignity and some way or rather I will return to this place. I gave him a smug smile. His eyes glared at me, his mouth in a thin line. It was absolutely insane but I felt the damned muggle song flooding back to fill my mind again.

This song had to weirdest times I thought. But I nevertheless hummed the tune softly. Under the silence of the hall, the melody echoed around the hallowed walls. At my sudden humming, Lucius pushed me out faster, his wand hidden but poking into my back.

Every step was a herculean effort as I realized what I was going to leave and what I was going to gain (which is not much). The thought of leaving Hermione hurt. And I knew that there will have to come upon a time when I had to kill her friends she loved and cherished. Maybe even Hermione herself.

I had no choice. It was either to leave or to risk everyone in this room. I knew I could have done that, years ago. Thinking about myself, but I could not now. Hermione had damaged me or changed me in numerous ways. It depends on how you see it.

But still the faint glimmer of hope was still there. And it comforted me. It was a psychological proof that Hermione was with me. In whatever form she was with me. I had no photos, mementos, anything of her. But I had hope. The hope that she taught me to have and it was with me right now.

Suddenly the blunt edge of the wand was gone. I turned around in surprise; Lucius was lying on the floor, in a Full Body Lock. Hermione was standing up, her wand held limply in her hand. I sighed irritably, my brain racking to find a way to escape.

"Lock the doors!"

I lifted to see Potter shouting commands at the students, while a locking charm had been cast over the oak doors. But the Death Eaters can cast Alohomora in a second. But at this very moment I thanked god for Potter's efficiency.

"Draco! Take Ms. Granger and apparated out of here!" Snape shouted, the tables and chairs were magically piling up in front of the oak doors in an attempt to stop the Death Eaters.

I had no prior lesson on how to apparated but I do have some idea. I had practiced it many a time in the Malfoy Garden but that was barely a few feet away!

"Go!" boomed Dumbledore, his old blue eyes focusing on the trembling oak doors. "Go to number 12, Grimmauld Place, Now!"

Well, I had to give it a try. I ran over to Hermione and grabbed her arm. The last thing I saw was the Death Eaters flooding the hall and my mother's icy blue eyes catching my determined stare.

I was put through an uncomfortable tube but then we had appeared on a porch of 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione's hand was limp and she stared at me fearfully and yet with betrayal was well. I knew the dosage of the potion should be larger. But there was no time to think of that now. because a tall man with black hair and stubble had just opened the door and was staring at me suspiciously.


	11. Chapter 11

Her Last Sentence

_Notice: This chapter might be a little rushed. i was never one for patience._

"Sirius I have just received notice from Snape that—

An unknown guy muttered and paused as his eyes rested on us. I stared at him distastefully; as I did to almost everyone I did not know. I recognized him to be Professor Lupin.

"I see that they have arrived," he finished lamely.

He then butted the black haired man out of the way and invited us in. The place held the entire splendor. I knew this place well. I had visited here when I was young. How old was I then? I had no idea.

The gloomy darkness was yet the same and the house held a thick musk of years of inattention. I stood in the hall dumbly. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to have broken out of her shock and was busy hugging the two men in greeting which brought a jealous stab to my heart.

The black haired man suddenly asked, "And who is this young man?" he asked. Hermione then turned her head to look at me coldly.

She forced a curt smile on her face and introduced me to them, "Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," she forced in a strained voice. Remus gave a quick nod while Sirius turned away. He did not seem to want to acknowledge me. As far as I heard, he hated his blood.

"Well, we had no prior notice, so I'll have to guess that you two will have to share a room," Remus said politely. I nodded lazily, but inside I was bursting with joy. I was going to share a room with Granger.

"However, my room is just along the hall and Sirius' room is directly opposite the one you will currently be residing in," Remus explained, "And if we hear anything suspicious, we will not hesitate to come in and break up whatever thing inside."

My joy faltered a little, and Sirius turned around and gave me a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand to go check out _our _room. But Hermione snatched her hand away roughly and stalked up the creaking stairs myself and Sirius gave out a chortle. I glared at him and followed behind her.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry," I apologized for the fifth time.

We were in the room that Remus allocated to us. It was grand and large for sure, but it was covered with dust and Hermione had sneezed a couple of times before surrendering and started on a cleaning spree. Her wand swept through every corner while I trailed her closely, apologizing yet again.

When Hermione finally stopped and collapsed on a now plush green armchair, she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, before replying, "I'm getting the bed."

My brows furrowed in confusion, "Of course you are, we're both sleeping on the bed aren't we?" I added just in case. Hermione just smiled sweetly and tapped her foot on the carpet before replying.

"Yours"

I sighed and nodded before starting on my rant again, half my mind occupied with the carpet. "Hermione, you know that I was forced to give you the potion, there was no other way! I was born to the Malfoy family; I knew that was the path all along. I did not like it but…"

"You could have told me," Hermione shot back fiercely, "You could have trusted me to help you. But you didn't. Bloody hell, Draco! I do not damned need protection!" Hermione got up of the armchair and faced me menacingly. For someone shorter than me, she looked pretty angry.

"I can do a dozen more spells than you could do!" she yelled taking one step toward me, I backed away. "I'm more capable than you in my potions!" another step toward me, "Much more competent in transfiguring and casting security spells! What makes you think that you have got to protect me?"

She was barely an inch away and I was trapped between her and the bed.

"Because I love you," I replied softly.

Suddenly, her eyes softened and she looked startled for a moment before regaining her former frustration and unknowingly, she pushed me. My knees buckled and fell backward. Instinctively, I grabbed her outstretched hand. Hermione obviously could not hold my weight and she toppled along with me. Landing us in a very compromising situation, her hair formed a curtain around our faces, secluding us from the outside world, forming our own personal domain. Her body was completely on mine and her hands ran over my face.

I brought my face up to meet her parted lips and my tongue darted inside her mouth, tasting her. The kiss was heated and passionate and all of a sudden, I bit down on her lower lip. She yelped, it vibrated down to my spine and I moaned in pleasure. Suddenly…

"Break it up, you two!"

I looked up to find Sirius storming towards us and Remus leaning on the door frame smirking. Hermione got up of me immediately, straightening out her clothes and pulling down her blouse that was strangely hiked up. All the while I was glaring at Sirius with a vengeance, he had to come bursting in at this very moment, did he?

"Hermione, we'll have to prepare an extra room for you as quickly as possible it seems," Remus said, and with every word his smirk widened into a full out smile.

"Yep," replied Sirius, "I can't have this Malfoy here humping you day and night." Hermione at this comment flushed bright red while I looked down from Sirius' piercing gaze.

"Don't forget I was once a teenager myself, and let me tell you, I was a very open-minded one. Tried all sorts of things. Things, I don't think you would ever imagined yourself in," Sirius commented casually.

"Sirius, old buddy come on, Harry and Ron are expected to arrive anytime soon," Remus reminded. At that, Hermione smiled and hurried downstairs, with Remus following her down, leaving Sirius and me alone in the room.

"Try not to keep it so obvious, Malfoy," Sirius said turning around before pausing at the door and turning around, "Next time, try not to express it in shouts."

I frowned before asking, "Was I that obvious?"

Sirius retaliated with a smug grin and said, "Anymore obvious and you would have screamed it off the rooftop, Malfoy."


	12. Chapter 12

Her Last Sentence

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted and ran to hug them. It has only been a short two hours, it seemed like she had not seen them for two decades. In fact, I do not think that I would be this ecstatic to see them even if I was stranded in a desert and they were my only help for survival. Then again, if this was the case, I'll probably kill them and drink their blood for hydration. Harry smiled and Ron grinned. Then, Hermione's ecstatic demeanor faltered. _Wait a minute, when have I ever resorted to calling them _Harry _and _Ron?

"How's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Potter's smile faded and he patted Hermione sympathetically on the shoulder while Weasley looked at the carpet.

"Death Eaters are infiltrating it. Hogwarts is closed," Potter said. Hermione's apologetic expression changed into sad horror. Hogwarts is closed. The fortress is down; the battle seemed to be over. "But," Potter said, "The Aurors managed to pick off a few choice Death Eaters before they retreated."

"And we have an idea," Weasley added, regaining his grin. He looked at Potter and nodded. Potter smiled and looked toward me.

"The few Death Eaters they managed to disarm and dispose of them were Malfoy's parents," Weasley said, gauging my reaction. My jaw dropped. My parents were dead, not that they were actually good parents but… they were dead.

A surprising wave of grief washed over me. It was very odd indeed. I have never really missed them. They were usually away, not like it would make any difference if they were in the house, they never really did care, leaving me to my own devices. But all of a sudden, the people I knew since I was born were gone. I was never going to see them again, dealt a hollow blow to my heart, leaving an emptiness I could not fathom.

I was never going to see my mother or my father, as I was taught to address them. They was not great, but they were the only parents I ever had.

"So Malfoy Manor belongs to…" Potter chipped in.

"Me" I whispered.

"Well yes, it does. Dumbledore popped by to surround it with security charms and sanctuary precautions," Weasley added.

"We have a stronghold. We can operate our plans there! All is not lost. I heard that the books in the Malfoy Library are legendary, it's bigger than the Hogwarts one!" Hermione said in wonder.

"Which you will not read," I said sternly, still trying to grasp the new information given. Hermione whipped her head to glare at me in surprise and anger.

"I will provide Malfoy Manor as a stronghold and accommodation but nothing more than that," I said darkly, "The weapons and the Library are not to be touched. Nobody is to access them."

Hermione's eyes flared and her cheeks turned red, when I forbade her to get into the Library. She then strode determinedly to me and whispered, "You can't stop me from going in there, Malfoy. We may get some valuable information in those books."

"You will get nothing but Dark Arts and ancient spells that require a certain amount of sacrifice to work," I shot back at her and yet announcing to the whole room as well, "And anyway," I said turning back to Hermione, "No one but a Malfoy can get into those rooms."…

Hermione paced around in our room. It seemed that the arrival of Potter and Weasley was delaying her into getting a new room, and I sincerely hope that the chaos will persevere. It seemed that almost every room in this house was filled with dangerous spells, charms and occasionally screaming portraits.

"What do you mean no one but a Malfoy can access the rooms?" Hermione asked, pausing in her furious pacing. I could not help but smile. Her need into getting into the room was certainly very interesting. Maybe I can find an advantage to it (unfortunately, old habits die hard).

Hermione's hair was tied up in a tight high ponytail and due to her fingers constantly ruffling it in desperation, a few strands fallen out and was instantly swept behind her ears. Her brown eyes stared at me in question and her lips pursed tightly.

The way she held herself was yet more amusing. Her head was turned in an awkward angle to stare at me and her body seemed to be in process of taking another hurried step. Her Hogwarts uniform was crumpled because of our earlier involvement and to put it in a nutshell.

She looked utterly irresistible.

I smirked at her and shook my head, implying to her that I would not speak a word. Her eyes flashed with annoyance and her hand reached down again in the familiar action that I had already trained myself against.

I made sure to keep her hand away from my tie in that fraction of the second and my hand reached up instead, to yank her neat little red and gold tie down towards me, bringing her face dangerously close to mine. Exactly how I liked it.

"It means, Granger," I whispered, prolonging the moment. I could hear her breath turning more and more ragged by the moment. Her eyes darkened and her cheeks were instantly red again. But the thing that turned me on most was that innocent lip-biting; she was tempting my self-control unknowingly.

I cleared my throat, determined not to let her hear the hoarse voice that I was bound to have after that scene right smack in front of my face.

"It means, Granger. That unless we are bound by blood, matrimony, ancestors or descendants, you cannot enter the rooms," I drawled, twirling her enticing brown hair. I could imagine my hands running over it in an act of pleasure, right now.

Hermione straightened up, breaking the close contact, I growled under my breath at the sudden withdrawal. "Well, we're certainly not related through ancestors or descendants," Hermione murmured.

"Well we would if you gave birth to a Malfoy child with my blood," I offered, receiving a dirty look from Hermione.

"And I am definitely not going to marry you to get into that Library," Hermione stated clearly, earning a lifted brow from me.

"So, what does it mean to be bound by blood?" Hermione asked, turning her hand to gaze at the vein from her wrist leading to her palm. She had just asked the question I had most desired to answer and was rather proud to answer.

I looked at Hermione and began explaining, "Well, you know that my ancestors are ridiculously proud of their blood." Hermione nodded a little too exaggeratedly at that.

"Since we are pure-blooded, it was an important thing for us. We protected the live-giving liquid with zeal and only through utmost necessities or major slip-ups do we actually let the blood flow willingly," I said with caution.

"Get to the point, Malfoy."

"Only when you have at least a pint of Malfoy blood within your physical form, will the room you requested yield to your command," I said slowly. Hermione's eyes lit with comprehension. And her harried posture soon faltered to the security of the matter.

"So you're implying, that your blood has to be within my body for me to get into that room," Hermione said breathlessly. I nodded, a heavy solemn atmosphere had settled into the room ever since we had first talked about this matter.

"And you have no intention of giving me that blood consciously," Hermione asked in a statement.

I sighed, "Hermione! The room is full of matters that you will be tempted to try. Matters that will probably tip the scales in our favor for the war. But it all comes with a heavy price you will have to pay!"

"I will willingly pay the price!"

"You would not have to. Because you are not to go into the room,"

"I will, Malfoy,"

"Without my blood, you can't,"

"If you're not going to give it consciously, you'll have to give it unconsciously," Hermione stated harshly.

As I stared at her retreating figure, I braced myself for a battle that I was bound to lose. It all mattered into how long I could hold out.


	13. Chapter 13

Her Last Sentence

_Note: Sorry, I was on holiday the last three days and could not update. But anyway here it is._

I was, to plainly put it, exhausted. I had to help Potter and Weasley clear out their damned rooms and it seemed that Professor Lupin or Remus as they liked to call him, gave them the dustiest room in this accursed house. I spent the rest of the day cleaning out their rooms.

It was still early but all I wanted to do was to drop dead on my bed. The moment I entered those beautiful mahogany doors, all I could think was to sink myself in the tub. My shirt was soaked with sweat and was severely uncomfortable.

I took it off with haste, and rumpled my hair in frustration. I wanted to take off my pants too, but the thought of Hermione charging in here when I was three quarters naked was not a good idea.

However, it did not take long to reach the bathroom, I could sprint there in less than three seconds, and anyway taking off my pants right now was just speeding up the process so I could bathe and get out, right?

Successfully persuading myself into stripping I grabbed a towel, a change of clothes and practically skipped to the bathroom. I sighed in relief before finally pushing open the door. I turned around and locked it manually.

Just as I was about to pull apart the curtain…

"Ahh…" I whined softly as Sirius roughly treated my wounds. I was bruised all over and if that made things worse, I was also dealt with the Conjunctivitus Curse, causing extreme pain to my eyes. My eyes were slightly better now though.

"Did she have to be so harsh?" I mumbled hoarsely, the bruises really hurt and they had to drag me out of the bathroom because Hermione refused flatly to bring me out herself. I always knew she still held a grudge against my refusal of her admittance to the Malfoy Library.

"You should have checked," Sirius instructed sternly.

"Why?" I asked, "I'm going to see her nude eventually," I stated stubbornly, causing Sirius to clean one of wounds forcefully.

It was that coincidental, the moment i barged into the bathroom was when Hermione decided to step out of the shower. Not to mention she hexed me several times and punched me all the way too.

"Malfoy, you better not hurt her, or you'll have the entire Order behind you," Sirius cautioned. And while he was rambling on about something unimportant something came to my mind and I sat up abruptly.

"Sirius!" I asked, turning to look at him, "Did I bleed? Bleed in anyway?"

"Yeah, you lost some blood. Why?"

I cursed at his confirmation, no doubt Dumbledore was the secret keeper of the manor and he had just allowed everyone to enter the manor by telling us, including Hermione. I grabbed some clothes and put it on hastily, and using my wand, I apparated in a second…

I pushed open those goddamned heavy doors, revealing the lavish décor of Malfoy Manor. The chandelier hanging over the hall, the two curved staircases leading to the upper chambers. But this was not the time to appreciate my parent's expensive taste. I bounded up the staircase and ran through the hall, three corridors to the left, up one staircase and turn right.

The library was musky, as it always was, the doors yielded to my blood and I pushed past it with ease, it made no sound and I was careful to not make a noise when walking on the carpeted floor, my feet making nothing but padded muffled sounds that I strained to hear.

After a few minutes, I could hear the rapid turning of pages, the crisp sound of ancient books. And sure enough there huddled over a whole stack of books was Hermione Jane Granger. Her hair was covering her face and at her speed, I shuddered to think of how many dark books she had already read.

I drew my wand and blasted that book of her hands in a second. I was furious, I was so angry I could have killed her right there and then. But then, the coolness and calm of a Malfoy seeped into me, to do things rationally.

Hermione looked up her eyes were dark and glazed over, as if in ecstasy, I knew she was trying to absorb in as much information right now. I ran over, and grabbed her hand, I dragged her out of her chair and she stumbled to keep up with my long strides.

After finally reaching the end through the long maze through countless shelves, I swung Hermione on the wall, she made contact painfully and she winced. I pushed myself right in front of her. I could feel every inch of her body.

It was emotional turmoil, and I hated that strong resilience she had that both attracted me but proved to be quite a disadvantage at times. I had lost the battle sooner than I though, I anticipated that I would at least hold off for a month or two, but I never thought it would be that exact same day that she would defeat me.

She tried to wriggle out of the corner I had her trapped in. but my arm rose swiftly to block her route. She looked flustered, with the desperation of escape. She ran a hand through her curls and looked at me in the eye.

I closed my eyes, trying to control the strong burning inferno that was raging inside of me. There was no doubt that if the Light was threatened for a second, she would use the spells she had skillfully learned in the books she had scanned over.

I just wanted to throw her down, and show her what she meant to me right there and then. But that was not the solution, I did not need relief, I need a solution.

I pushed her up the wall, so that her feet was not touching the ground and all that kept her up there was my body.

"Why did you do that, Hermione?" I asked calmly but I could not help the betrayal leaking into my voice.

She did not answer but continued to stare aimlessly into my eyes. I spied the smear of the red liquid of blood on her lips; I tilted my head and licked it away. She drank my blood, Malfoy blood was currently in her system.

How she had actually escaped being sick escapes me. She had swallowed my blood, a blood that was foreign to her body, even when she swallowed a pint of her own blood, she would most likely become sick, let alone mine.

I grimaced at her and let her down. I accioed the books she had been currently reading and stuffed it in a nearby shelf. My bruises, caused by the physical attack I received just now were aching and I really did not have the energy to…

Suddenly, everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Her Last Sentence (Last Chapter)

_Dedicated to my sister, who's idea I secretly stole for this last chapter._

I groaned, and rubbed the back of my head painfully. Nausea flooded my senses and I concentrated very hard to not get sick all over the floor. Suddenly, memories of the recent happenings flooded my head and my eyes snapped open in panic.

I expected to see Hermione gone and no doubt magical confinements tying me to my bed when I stopped my planning.

Hermione was sitting in front of me, a muggle device blaring in my ear. Her eyes lit up when I awoke; she brushed her hair aside and walked toward me.

"You blacked out," she whispered

"Is that so?" I asked

"I brought you to your room."

"How did you know it was my room?"

"No one can miss the gigantic D.M. on the wall, Malfoy."

"I guess not."

I grabbed her hand and using my wand, I muttered yet the spell. And then, we were winding down that familiar corridor to the portal. I racked my brains for one simple name, one very common name that was sure to get a response.

"Brewery Tap," I said silently before dragging Hermione through the portal.

The dark cavern was commonly seen, and by its decoration, it was rather obvious that it was muggle. But in my dazed state, I did not really care. I need alcohol in me right now. I was really this close to burning down Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy, I don't really think," Hermione said timidly. I ignored her and continued to push her through the crowds to the bar table.

Then, she stiffened; she struggled as she turned around to face me, "Draco Malfoy, I repeat, I do not want to be here."

Her hand was in her pocket, no doubt gripping her wand. But it was good to see Hermione in her character again. It was all such a whirl in the past few days. I felt like my life was a show on a drama playing on some television or that box thingy.

I sighed and let my fierce grip on her hand go, I continued to push past the dry humping couples to the bar table.

"A shot of your strongest stuff," I demanded weakly. I have not eaten for god knows how many hours, and I wondered if this was really such a good idea when my obstinate senses kicked in. 'Fuck it,' I thought…

"Draco Malfoy, are you effing mad?" the voice I could recognize as Granger but I could not see anyone, it was all a mirage of colors.

_For the very first time and the last, Hermione Point of View:_

"Hermione…" Draco slurred and he laughed and almost collapsed out of his chair. His alcohol tolerance must be really high, he had already drank about 5 shots of what I noticed was Everclear and he still had not thrown up… yet.

Suddenly, his face grew solemnly and he looked at me in sadness.

"Do you hate me that much, Mione'?" he asked, "Why did you have to read those bad books, Mione'?"

"I don't want to lose you. Why?"

My heart smashed at his broken face. Only then, did I realize that he really did love me. And perhaps I had already known it all along. When he confessed to me on that night of the dance, I had nothing to say.

I was afraid that it was all but a trick. And perhaps when he chose me for the dance, I was flattered but I was still wary. And only now, when he was drunk and spouting gibberish did I believe Draco Malfoy and see what a stupid idiot I was.

"Because I want to help the light, Draco," I replied softly.

His eyes darkened at my answer before he opened his mouth to say, "I would have helped first Hermione. If anything, anything was starting to threaten the progress of the Light side,"

He breathed and continued, "If anything, anything at all, was threatening you, Hermione. I would be the first one to use those spells. You don't have to, Mione'. You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

"You belong solely in the light, as is all the Order members. But, I, I'm different. I'm caught in the middle, with nowhere to go…"

His platinum hair shone bleakly in the muted light and noise of the pub. People were always randomly falling down or shouting and I strained to hear him. Just when, I thought I could not hear anymore. I heard this.

"I love you, Hermione. What about you?"

But before I could reply, he slumped across, unconscious. But to his unconscious body, I said, "Yes, Malfoy. I irrevocably do."

_There might be many questions that are unanswered but I finished my role, Draco and Hermione is finally together. At long bloody last. There will be no sequel._


End file.
